


OTP prompt #1

by TheLlamaWrites



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLlamaWrites/pseuds/TheLlamaWrites
Summary: Person B reads in bed while Person A rests their head on Person B's shoulder, sleeping.Mihawk x Perona
Relationships: Dracule Mihawk/Perona
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	OTP prompt #1

It was a cold, dark midnight night at the castle. Perona made her way through stone hallways. Stopping at a red door, she grabbed the door handle, and with one swift movement of her hand, she opened the door. She made her into the room. The stone room was huge, with a chandelier hanging from the middle of the ceiling. There in the middle of the room, there was a king-size bed. On the king bed sat Mihawk on top of his cover, reading a book. Mihawk was shirtless, and he was wearing only a pair of black sweatpants. Perona couldn’t help but stare. _He should go shirtless more often._

Not even looking up from his book, Mihawk asked,” What do you want Ghost Girl?”

“I couldn’t fall asleep,” replied Perona. 

Mihawk looked up from his book. There in his room stood Perona. The Ghost Girl wore a baggy black Soul King band tee with a pair of hot pink pajama shorts. Their eyes meet. A moment passes without them saying anything. Perona took the silence as a yes, and she made her way to the bed. Quickly she shimmed into the covers, sitting up She smoothed out the blood-red duvet cover. Perona wrapped her arms around Mihawk and rested her head on Mihawk’s shoulder.

  
  


“What are you reading,” asked Perona as she looked at the page full of words.

“I am reading The Blade of Truth,” replied Mihawk 

Perona snuggled in closer, ”Oh, well can you read a few pages to me.

With an eye roll, he started reading again. Mihawk's deep baritone voice was pleasing to Perona’s ears. Closing her eyes, she slowly fell asleep.

“ZZZZZZZZZZZ Horohorohoro ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ,” snored Perona on Mihawk’s shoulder.

Mihawk stopped reading and looked at the sleeping figure of Perona. Setting down his book, Mihawk gently grabbed both of Perona’s arms and slowly unwrapped himself from Perona. Gently lifting Perona’s head from his shoulder, he slowly set her head on the pillow. Then made his way out of the bed, standing by the bed, he was ready to leave the room.

“Mmm, Mihawk, stay,” murmured Perona, half asleep. 

Mihawk pulled the covers away from the bed, and he got into the bed. Laying on his side facing Perona, he pulled the covers around him. Perona snuggled into Mihawk’s bare chest, and Mihawk wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head.

“Good Night, my Queen,” whispered Mihawk, and with that, he fell asleep.


End file.
